Magical Heroes
by XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Flash and Batman have to face monumental obstacles to find happiness together in a very unique relantionship


Fic:Magical Heroes  
Pairing: Flash/Batman,Flash/Superman,Flash/Wonder Woman past FLash/Nightwing/Wonder Girl  
Rating:R  
Summary:The Flash's journery through love and loss

On a bright and sunny day all that was evil and all that was unpure disappeared. For the most pure, the most powerfully good and the most innocent being in existence had come into being. Pagan Harold Christopher Merlin Halliwell-Potter-Black,heir to Gryfindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Malfoy had been born. Also called Heir of All Magic, Thrice Blessed, Child of the Stars, Magic's Child, Prince of Heaven, Merlin Reborn and Evil's Bane. Pagan was the end all be all of power. He was the destined ruler of the world, the one who would guide the world into peace. And as the only child of Wyatt Halliwell, part witch and white-lighter the Twice Blessed, King of Magic, Father of Magic and Wielder of Excalibur, his brother/mate Chris Halliwell, part witch, white-lighter and God, the Twice Blessed, Father of Magic and King of Heaven and Lillian Jamie Serena Potter-Black-Gryfindor-Slytherin-Malfoy, part wizard and Veela, Heir to the Founders, Princess of the Veela Realm and Magic's Mother.

The three of them were true soul-mates and were married in a wiccan/wizard ceremony two years before Pagan's birth, and were very much in love. Together they were an unstoppable force.

Pagan came into this world and made it free of all that was wrong with it. But after a day it all reverted back as it wasn't yet time for that. As the most powerful force in the universe, he had a pretty normal childhood up until his seventh birthday. When the demon rose against the Halliwell family and managed to kill them all by overwhelming numbers. Pagan had been with his Uncle Barry, married to his Aunt Melinda. So he wasn't there but he did walk into a house filled with his families dead bodies. In one moment he had lost everything and inherited a fortune.

After that he...changed.

Three years after Pagan was Magic, a superhero and sidekick of Flash, his Uncle. Then he decided to create a team of superhero, sidekicks. He named it the Titans, the most poweful beings his afmily had ever faced, Richard Grayson,Robin, and Donna Troy, Wonder girl, were the first to join and also the first everything. For the moment Pagan met them he loved them, the connection was instantaneous. They were his soul-mates. They began to date within hours of meeting and were quite happy. Roy Harper, Speedy, and Garth, Aqualad, came soon after to join.

At sixteen, Pagan realized that not only did he have feelings for Bruce, Batman. Bruce was also in love with him. He wasn't sure how to handle that so he talked to Bruce, who after alot of badgering, admitting to it all but assured him that he would never do anything to hurt his son. Saying that he loved him but loved his son more. Pagan loved him more for that and told him so. And asked him to be at their bonding/wedding ceremony. Which he was. Richie wasn't happy about it as Bruce and him were having 'issues'.

Donna gave birth to twins the same year, Patience Julianna Lillian and Payton Julian Wyatt Christopher. Ten months later to Paris Thomas Robert, beyond a doubt it was Richie's . A month later, Pagan realized he was pregnant, which he could be thanks to his Veela genes. He gave birth to triplets: Phillipa Piper Alexandria, Pantheon Richard Alexander and Phillina Phoebe Alyssa.

When he is barely nineteen Barry was killed by the Anti-Monitor and Pagan mourned greatly. The fact that Donna and their unborn daughter were killed by the demon lord Thavastrix, causesd Pagan to lose it. He went to the Underworld and destroyed them all. Vanquishing the entire Underworld, causing it to cease to exist. Richie went to him and comforted him, preventing him from losing himself. Richie's love enabled him to survive losing Donna and their unborn child. And then his Dad, Chris, appeared before him for the first time since his death. He explained that he couldn't see Donna now because he needed time to grieve but that she was fine as was their daughter. Chris told Pagan that as the Prince of Heaven he could now visit them UP There and one day he could see her.

As the years went on he was able to see Donna again and accept but then everything went to hell again. Richie, now Nightwing, was killed by Zoom. Pagan lost the baby he was carrying and just lost it. He altered the fabric of the universe, casting out all that was wrong to preventing anyone from feeling grief again. It took away free will completely but he didn't care. But it wasn't enough. So as he prepared to destroy all life in all realities, universes and cosmos, he wasn't prepared for Richie to appear before him. Richie convinced Pagan not to do this and to reverse everything. Pagan wanted to stay with him but Richie reminded him of the children, and told him that it wasn't his time, that he had a lot to do yet. So Pagan fixed everything save he kept Zoom dead. He only let Bruce remember what he had done.

Then he quit as Magic.

After losing Richie and Donna both, Pagan just couldn't bare being Magic without them or to even use magic. As magic had failed him the second time he needed it the most. Trying to save his soulmates, just as it had failed him the day he losty his family

2. Restarting Life

Unsure of what to do after losing his loves and turning his back on being Magic, Pagan decided to go back to school. To Stanford. He couldn't decided what to major in so he choose several as majors. Not like he had to worry about money or time as he had nothing else to do expect be there for his children, who he loved beyond anything else. They were all he had left now. Or so he thought for some time. Until Bruce came and demanded that he come to dinner.

Bruce told Pagan that he would always be welcomed at the Manor and he missed him and the children. That they were all the family Bruce had left. He had lost his son long before his actual death because of his stupidity and he would not make the same mistake again. Understanding where Bruce was coming back, Pagan agreed to come to Gotham sometimes.

Things went on like that for years until one day while in Central City, ten miles outside of San Francisco, and he was witness to supervillians robbing a bank. And he realized that his Uncle's city was unprotected and he knew that it wasn't what Richie or Donna would have wanted.

So he deiced to come back but was unwilling to be Magic anymore as magic itself had betrayed him by allowing soul-mates to die. So he took up his Uncle's mantle and became the Flash, he even put a spell on the costume so that as long as he wore it he could only use speed. And unwilling to in danger his children, he created a new identity. Wally West.

Two years after the Flash was reborn, he and several others created the Justice League.

Working with a team again for the first time since Richie's death was difficult for Pagan but he managed. Though he didn't allow himself to get as close to them as he had the Titans. For the Titans had been his family after the Loss of his first family and those that were living still were. Though he had basically ignored them since Richie's death, something he sought to fix. He called Garth and Roy and the got together and though it took time, they got their connection back. As for the League, they didn't even know his true name. Expect for Bruce, Diana and Clark of course. As they were his father in law, sister in law and close friend before the Loss.

When the Lords tricked the League into going to their reality, Pagan woke up with Lord Batman watching him. Closely. Looking at him, Pagan knew instantly exactly what had happened to himself. leaned forward without warning and claimed his mouth. Kissing him passionately and possessively. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against Pagan's. Pulling away fully, he told Pagan that he would stay here forever. That he was his now. Then left. Freaked out but trying to be calm, Pagan managed to trick into freeing him then he freed everyone else.

Hours later he was faced with who was now helping him, Bruce had convinced him that destroying free will in Pagan's name was not a good way to honor his memory. So had dominate his world for Pagan and he was stopping for Pagan. Ironic ,huh. Pagan cautiously asked him what had happened to him. And learned that Luthor had killed him after becoming President, that he had learned of his true identity, and using a spell managed to turn Pagan's magic against him thus destroying him completely, soul and all. Pagan grimaced at the thought of it but continued his questions. Next was why build such a machine? looked at him and told him it should be rather obvious, he'd built it to find another Pagan, unwilling to simply accept his loss. After losing his parents and son, he wasn't willing to lose his lover. Pagan was startled by that, unable to believe that in two years he would become Bruce's lover.

noticed that look and reminded him that he had been in love with him since he was sixteen. That it was only because of Richie that he didn't pursue him. He told Pagan that nothing and no one had ever touched him in the way Pagan had. That he was his, the one he was meant to be with in this life. And that after losing him, he lost himself. Then he asked him to stay, to live in this reality with him. Reminded him that his children were here still. Pagan kissed softly and whispered even softer no. nodded sadly and promised to look after his children for as long as he lived. And he promised to love him till the day he died.

Pagan tried to tell him that wasn't what he wanted but refused to listen, saying no one could ever match him. Then it was time to return to his reality.

The League confronted the Lords, with Pagan facing . Confident in his belief that he wouldn't hurt him, Pagan was shocked when seriously tried to kill him. told him that he had died in his arms, speaking of his love for Bruce. Uncaring of how much loved him. Pagan was about to take his mask off, to free his magic as he seriously believed he was in danger. And then Clark was there and he was safe.

Now he would just have to face Bruce and Clark's emotions.

3. Time of Love

It had been a month since meeting the Lords and Pagan was no closer to figuring out what to do. In fact he had taken to avoiding the League all together as he didn't know how to deal with Bruce and Clark and didn't want to answer questions from the other League members. And as Bruce suspected what had happened, he left him alone and Clark felt guilty about what the Lord him had done so he left him alone to. Only Diana didn't leave him alone. She came to see him but at a veryyyyy bad time, as Pagan was performing a spell that interrupted caused them to have sex. Even when the spell's effects had stopped, they continued. For unknowingly they were now bound together.

Which caused a already complicated situation to become worse. For now he was bound/attracted to Diana, in love with Bruce and...something with Clark.

To escape all of it, Pagan took his children and withdrew to Britain, to the Wizard World. For the first time since Richie's death he used magic. Pagan stayed with his family the Malfoy's. His grandfather, Draco was still living and greeted him happily. As Pagan had refused to see him since Richie's death and refused to allow him access to his great grandchildren. And after Lillian's death, they were all he had. Harry having died when Lillian was thirteen due to the  
stress of all Riddle had done to him. Draco's parents had died when he was twenty, Lucius being Harry's other lover.

So Draco was ecstatic to have his family back, he'd been so alone and now he wasn't. All of them were happy to be together again.

And Pagan was happy to have some peace at last. For none of the League members could get to him there or anywhere in Magical Britain, something that was just ever so great. As he needed time just being himself, being by himself, to think about everything that had happened.

Once it became known that Pagan had returned, people descended on Malfoy Manor to see him. Quite happy to have the grandson of their Saviour back and the child of their beloved Princess, for that was what Lillian was to them. They didn't know that she was in fact a princess, thanks to her Veela heritage from her fathers, Draco and Lucius.

As the weeks past things quieted down and Pagan was able to realize that running from his problems was stupid. So he gathered up his children, invited Draco back to his home then returned to San Francisco. Then once everyone was settled, he went to Gotham. Where unsurprisingly he found Bruce working in the Cave, Pagan smiled softly and walked over to him. And without thought he raised Bruce's head and kissed him. Not pulling back until air became a necesrity, then the two of them stared into each others eyes, with their mouths millimeters a part.

Still staring into Pagan's eyes, Bruce spoke,"What was that?" Pagan smiled at him gently,"That was hi, I love you. Want to try dating?" Bruce started and looked at him,"Yes, to everything." Pagan smiled radiantly and pulled him to another kiss.

Now all he had to do was figure out what to do with Diana and Clark.

4. Forgiveness and Love

Being with Bruce was..perfect and fulfilling and simply wonderful. And utterly...wrong. We were betraying Richie and we both felt it. So we did nothing but go on dates and sometimes kiss but nothing else, as we simply can't bring ourselves to do anything else. It was stupid, they knew that but couldn't bring themselves to stop it. It went on for months, until Richie had enough and convinced Chris to let him go before them.

Once he was there he proceeded to yell at them, accusing them of thinking so little of him that they believed he would be unhappy they found happiness together. They apologized then when Richie was satisfied they meant it, he talked to them separately. Pagan was first of course.

Richie cupped Pagan's face, making sure he was looking at him, "Pagan, you are my soul-mate. All I have ever wanted was your happiness. Being with Donna, I loved her but it was you I would have chosen. For you are my everything, my soul, my heart, my body and my ALL. So I want you to stop being stupid and find your happiness with Bruce, he'll be good for you. Stop you from going to far in your new 'humor is everything' you've got going. And you'll prevent  
him from brooding to much and losing himself to Batman. You'll be good for each other."

Pagan looked away, both touched by his words and oddly hurt."Don't you mourn for us at all?"

Richie grabbed Pagan's shoulders hard and forced him to look at him. "Don't you ever say such a thing again, Pagan. Its stupid, idiotic and wrong. I'd have loved to have spent all of OUR lives together but it wasn't meant to be. This lifetime, your last lifetime was never meant to be Ours. Not completely, at least. This time around your meant to be with others to. Not like when you were Alexander and I was Hephaestion."

Turning away, Pagan sighed," I know but... I didn't think it would end so soon or so quickly. One moment you were there and the next you were gone and I was bent on ending it all... It's just not fair, I have all this power and I couldn't save you or Donna. I just want everything to back as it was when we first got together. Before everything was taken from me, before I lost everything but the children."

Richie hugged him,"You didn't lose everything, Page. You still have Bruce and the other Leaguers. And your family in Britain. So don't say that."

Pagan got annoyed, "Their not you, not Donna, not Uncle Barry. Not even my family that I lost during the Event. They just share my blood, I love them but I would trade them for you...The children deserve to have all their parents, instead they only have me."

Richie kissed him softly,"And what a wonderful parent you are, you are perfect. No one could ask for a better father...I would have done anything to raise them, to be able to watch them grew up on Earth instead of from Heaven but it's not to be. Now I want you to stop fooling around, admit I'm dead, not coming back and truly be with Bruce..As in...sleep with him. And I can't believe I said that about my..Bruce."They both laughed slightly hysterically at the position they found themselves in.

Pagan tried to think but couldn't so he just blurted out," What if I can't let you go?"

Richie wished this wasn't happening, that he wouldn't have to do this but he did. "Pagan, I've been dead for years and despite all you've done to prevent facing it, I Am Dead. Nothing can bring me back...as you discovered shortly after I died. And I'm done watching you do it. You will not throw away this relationship, not when I can see this working. So your going to and...Your going to talk to Diana, doing a spell to make her forget to talk to you is not the way. The two of you, well...Donna says stop being an idiot to." Then he escaped by hurrying over to Bruce.

Richie looked at the man who had raised him since he was eight, the man who made him into everything he became, both good and bad. They had been at odds when he died and never had the chance to fix things and now they were faced to face. And he didn't know what to say to him, especially as Bruce was about to become lovers to his soul-mate, his husband. How did one talk about such a thing. Bruce was the first one to speak, "I am sorry for everything that went unsaid between us before you died...It was the biggest regret of my life that you died hating me."

Richie rolled his eyes,"I never hated you, Bruce, I was just angry. You did some pretty...stupid things during that time but..I forgave you everything years ago. One good thing about being dead is that you have time to think and I realized that we both were in the wrong but that it doesn't matter anymore. I love you, I forgive you and I'm not angry. So you can let that regret go and... be happy. Pagan will be good for you. He was great for me, he made my life worth living so he'll do the same for you."

Bruce couldn't help but to wonder how much this was hurting his son, for him to be dating Pagan. "Dick, are you sure? I know how much you loved...love him. Looking at the two of you always made me realize that I didn't know what love was and no one else did either. Not even my parents... The two of you seemed to breath love, to have it around you like a coat even when you were apart. You were one."

Richie was amazed at both how Bruce was talking and that they had been so obvious."He's already changing you, when I was alive you would have never spoken like that...I am truly amazed. And no, I don't mind as I cannot be there for him in this life anymore and nor will I allow him to spend the rest of his life with a ghost..I want the best for him and...You are the best for him...Dad."

Bruce was stunned by his words but still managed to hug him, Richie whispered into Bruce's neck," Just don't screw it up. I'd hate to have to kill you. Just remember that he's unlike everyone you've ever been with. He's not Rachel, Selena or Talia. He's unique and needs to be treated as such or you'll lose him. You already love him more than them, more than anyone, so just work with that. And..remember that he's not the Pagan you watched grow up."

Bruce grimaced at the reminder but Richie continued,"He's more Wally/Flash then ever before thanks to the spells he put on himself. Maybe one day you'll be able to convince him to take them off and become Magic again.. Though don't try that anytime soon... And stop looking into the Lords and other realities. All that matters is that you remember, even if Luthor kills him, he's just taken his position as Prince of Heaven and is waiting for you one day. So there's no need to do anything rash. Okay." Bruce nodded, though he didn't really plan on stopping. Richie sighed, knowing what he was thinking. "And be prepared for some..company."

Richie moved back to Pagan's side, feeling that it was time to go. He caressed Pagan's face, causing both of them to sigh. Then they were kissing, passionately, lovingly and sadly. Once again this was goodbye, and it was for even as they were kissing Richie was disappearing but Pagan still didn't stop until there was nothing left. Then he collapsed sobbing to the ground. Completely and utterly devastated again, Bruce comforted him even as he cried to. He had lost his son again.

5. Relationship's and Confrontations

Listening to Richie as always caused Pagan to ask Bruce out on a true date and planning on 'being' with him after. Not that he planned on telling Bruce that, let it be a surprise. It was time to let Richie go, no matter how much the mere idea hurt him to even contemplate. Richie has been dead for years and he had clung to the memory as he had clung to Donna's memory.

To long it seems, Richie was right. They hadn't been meant to have a lifetime together this time so it was over and he would make it work with Bruce. For Richie was right about that to, Bruce was right for him. Pagan still had to deal with Diana, who he was bound to, and Clark who he felt a connection to.

For now he would just be with Bruce and work with the rest later.

Later turned out to be less then a week when Diana and Clark caught up with him. While he was on a date with Bruce, not exactly perfect timing. To say they were confused, hurt and furious was an understatement. And thanks to the fact he had his 'shields' down, at Bruce's insistence, he could feel it all.

Which was an extremely painful experience and Bruce practically had to carry him out of the restaurant as Pagan tried to stop the pain, to put up his shields. He's in the car before he is able to and Bruce is clutching his hand tightly while a silent Alfred drives to Wayne Manor.

Once they arrive, they are immediately confronted by Diana and Clark. Demanding to be told what was going on, what was wrong with Pagan, how long had they been dating and anything else they could think of. Bruce listens to them, looks at a pale Pagan and just started to yell.

For the first time in his life, Bruce completely lost control of his emotions. As they had harmed Pagan and Bruce would never allow anyone to hurt him while he was there. Pagan had been hurt to often and to greatly to ever allow harm to come upon him for as long as he lives.

"Whats wrong with him is your forcing all of your emotions on him. You know he is a empath and I've been working with him to use his powers, and you do this. As for what we're doing, we're dating. We love each other and are together. As for the rest..." And he ranted for a rather long time.

Pagan found it both hot and sweet, he wanted to jump him and have Bruce turn that intensity into passion and he wanted to cuddle with him. He did neither.

Instead he just sat back and watched as Diana and Clark were treated like children. Which was ironic for Diana as she was two thousand years old. Still she just sat and took it, letting Bruce yell at her. She was angry at herself for hurting him, he know she didn't mean to but she still did. Not to mention this entire situation was ludicrous. He was dating Richie's Dad and he was bonded to Donna's sister. Showing he really needed to meet other people and that Pagan had a type. Weird,huh.

Looking at her caused him to want to go to her, kiss her, be with her. The bond acting up now that he was at her side, it was causing him to want to complete the bond by having sex. Something he wasn't willing to do, hell, he hadn't even slept with Bruce yet. They hadn't done anything but heavy petting yet. He'd planned on doing more tonight but that was obviously off. Unless this was turning him on as well.

Glancing at Bruce he knew it wasn't so he sighed, no nookie for him tonight. And then Clark did a very surprising thing. He came over to Pagan, lifted him out of the chair and kissed him. In such a way that he was able to express his love, devotion and desire for him while leaving him breathless, hard and wanting. Once he pulled away he touched Pagan's face gently.

"I am sorry for hurting you, Pagan. I would never do that to you, I hope you know that."Then with one more kiss he was gone, blurring away. Diana rose and did the same as Clark before leaving as well. Leaving only Bruce and Pagan.

Bruce was looking into the fire Alfred had stoked, gazing at the flames so he didn't have to look at Pagan. Who was trying to figure out what to do.

Slowly as possible Pagan approached Bruce and touched his back. Which caused him to turn toward Pagan. Bruce simply looked at him for several minutes before he kissed him. Kissing lasted a while before Bruce swung Pagan into his arms and carried him upstairs as he laughed.

Bruce layed him carefully on the bed then covered him with his body. Pagan banished their clothes so it was skin on skin contact, both moaned at the feeling of their skin meeting for the first time. Ever. They were taking the next step in their relationship and nothing could or would stop them. They were ready.

Bruce kissed Pagan once more before moving down to his throat where he licked, bit and kissed every inch. Before moving down he bit at the hollow part hard enough to bruise but not enough to hurt. Causing Pagan to moan as he knew what he was doing, marking him, claiming him and possessing him. Merlin, that nearly caused him to come as it was such a huge turn on. Even as Bruce moved down to lick and naw at his nipples, he was touching the mark. He was Bruce's and Bruce was his.

After much ado, Bruce arrived at his cock then preceded to ignore it causing him to whimper in want and despair. Pagan grabbed Bruce's head and guided it to his very wanting penis. Then Bruce proceeded to blow his mind until he came with a mind blowing shout.

As soon as he was able, Pagan pulled Bruce up and wrapped himself around him. One magical thought later and Bruce was in him. They made love for hours before finally collapsing in an exhausted sleep. With Pagan held securely in Bruce's arms. He woke up that way to, thus it would take him a while to realize that things had changed and not for the better.

6. Bruce?Realities?

As the days passed, Pagan didn't realize what was going on, didn't realize anything was wrong as Bruce kept him of the time he didn't even leave the bed, Bruce bringing him food and keeping him company by having lots and lots of sex. It was amazing and perfect. Until on the sixth day as Pagan was getting ready to go home, to go to his children and Bruce caught him.

"Where are you going, my dove?" The nickname was weird, Bruce had only once called him a pet name and it was my heart but Pagan just figured it was because of the new part of their relationship so he ignored it.

"I want to see my children. If you want you can come as well, they miss Gramps Brucie after all..Though the fact I'm now dating you means we really need a different name for you. We could do the usual dating parent name, Uncle Brucie. Hmm." Pagan noticed that Bruce was acting weird and focused on him. "Do you mind having a different name?"

"Yes.. I like being called Gramps, though I wouldn't mind not being called Brucie." Pagan pouted and Bruce sighed,"But I'll deal.. I just don't want you to leave just yet. Stay a little while longer." Happy by Bruce's need for him, Pagan moved into Bruce's arms and kissed him then nuzzled into his neck.

"I would love to stay with you forever but I should get back home. Its been sixth days since I've seen my children after all." The next thing he knew, Pagan was waking up in a cell. Thinking that someone had sneaked up on Bruce and him, he rose up from the bed in a fury and was about to unleash all of his power when he saw him. Bruce was watching him from the other side of the cell ...Just like had. Swearing inside his head, Pagan realized why Bruce had been acting so weird. Because it wasn't his Bruce. It was . So when tried to touch him, he jerked as far as possible from him. looked at him sadly, knowing the last perfect week was over.

"I'm sorry it has come to this, my dove. I would have seen you happy with me, never knowing the truth but I knew in the long run that I simply couldn't prevent you from discovering the truth. To much is different in this reality to fool you long. Not mention how to keep you from your children..Well, I couldn't think of a good plan so here we are...I love you and I need you...more than I need your willingly being here." The next month saw Pagan being kept in that cell with being with him at all times. He didn't try to rape him but he did constantly touch him as if to reassure himself of Pagan's presence.

Pagan didn't know what to do about any of this. How could he escape when his powers were bound, knew of all the things that he would normally do to escape. And Pagan just..felt sorry for and afraid of him. As it was very obvious he had lost his mind as no longer seemed to remember that Pagan wasn't his Pagan. Then an explosion shook the cell and the League rushed in. Pagan sagged in relief but when Bruce came toward him, he couldn''t help but to flinch away from him. The hurt he saw on Bruce's face caused him pain but he couldn't help it. Bruce retreated and went to join the others in hitting . Clark came over and gently removed his chains.

"Pagan, are you okay?" Pagan gave him a look which caused Clark to look sheepishly regrettable. "Sorry. Will you let me carry you?" Slightly apprehensive at the idea of being touched but knowing it was necessary as he couldn't use his legs after a month of not being used. So he nodded and Clark scoped him into his arms then flew out of the cell and into the portal. And thus Pagan was once again back in his reality. Giving way to all that had happened to him, both today and the last month, caused Pagan to pass out.

When Pagan woke up, he almost expected to still be in the cell. To find himself in the Infirmary was a relief, discovering Bruce sleeping at his bedside. On a higher level, Pagan knew that it hadn't been Bruce who had held him in a cage for a month.,who had..touched him and...He knew it wasn't Bruce but it was a Bruce who had done it. Which meant that Bruce had it in him to do it as well. Since alternate realities were the same people with different paths, different choices. In that particular reality, Bruce choose to go mad after losing him and took the path of domination.

So how could Pagan let that fact go and actually trust Bruce again, even knowing that this Bruce wasn't like the other .

Before he could even decide what to do before Bruce woke up, he woke up and the first thing he did was look at Pagan. Who couldn't help but to try to retreat into the bed. Didn't work of course but it did cause Bruce to stop. The two of them just looked at each other, unsure of what to do. What to say, how to get out of this extremely awkward situation. Pagan couldn't even figure out what to say to him. So Bruce spoke first.

"I don't know what to say to you to make this all better. I...what do I do to fix this? Pagan,you matter to me more than anythin else...Please, let me help you. Heal you." Pagan looked at him and knew how hard that had been but he didn't know if he could let him help. As all he wanted to do was run, run as far and as fast as he could away from him.

"I don't know if I can let you." Sadness radiated from the both of them as they just sat in silence, looking at each other.

7. Dealing?Healing?

After getting checked out by J'onn despite telling him that his powers would have healed him without telling him that they weren't his speed powers. Pagan was once again faced with Bruce and the reality that they had no idea what to say to each other. Bruce didn't know how to help Pagan when he couldn't even touch him or being in the same room as him without Pagan stiffening. While Pagan just couldn't handle any of it as he simply didn't have the understanding.

As while he had been hurt before it had never been that bad physically, emotionally sure he had been hurt devastatingly so several times but never physical. He was too powerful to have ever face a truly powerful enemy that actually had a chance to defeat him or hurt him. And while as Flash he had his speed and the others to protect him so no true physical hurts had ever happened. So how did one go from that to...to...what had happened. How did a person deal with that kind of trauma when all they had ever dealt with before was some bruises and cuts. Not to mention, how did one face the reality of what had been done to him.

Especially as he was faced with the face of his...of the one who had hurt him every single day. Even if Pagan knew on a level that it wasn't the Bruce that he saw now, it didn't help. As it was the same face, same body, same everything. The soul was the only thing different but unless he used his Angel Sight which allowed him to See souls that didn't help him any and he couldn't use that constantly without getting a headache. So he didn't know how to deal, added to the whole issue was the fact that he didn't want to leave the mansion but also didn't want to be alone with Bruce.

Thankfully the last part was taken care of by Clark, who took some time off at the Planet and sorta moved in to the mansion. And even though he hovered over Pagan constantly , Pagan was happy to have him there. As Clark made him feel safe just by being in his presence. Clark had this aura of strength and comfort around him that soothed Pagan on all levels of existence and caused him to cling to him constantly. Which in turn made Clark happy and Bruce sad, while it also made Clark sad to see Pagan so needy and Bruce happy to see that Pagan was at least getting some comfort even if it wasn't from him.

That triangle went on for months without stop and effected the team deeply, for while Pagan had yet to return to the League, Bruce and Clark obviously had. They had some, a lot, difficulty working together. Both loved Pagan with everything in them and both were dying inside at seeing his pain but only one was able to truly be there for him and the other was dealing with the fact that it had been him to do that to Pagan in the first place. Bruce had to face the fact that he had it in him to do that to the one he loved above all others. It was hard for him to understand that,let alone deal with it.

All and all it was one hell of a mess and one that Pagan didn't know how to fix or if he had the strength to do it. All he felt was weak, weak and dirty. So very dirty and so vvvveerrry weak that it wasn't funny. He was the King of Magic and World,Prince of Heaven,the Thrice Blesses,he was Merlin Reborn for his father's sake,he was the most powerful magical being walking the Earth and he had been harmed...By one he had trusted above all else. How would he heal from that, could he even heal from that. Or he spent the rest of his mortal life then eternity feeling this way. This weak and helpless. Was this how everyone else felt every single day, those without Power, without Magic to protect them.

If so, why did they bother to live at all as the thought of living this way forever filled him with dread the likes of which he had never felt before. Pagan just wanted it all to end and was actually contemplating suicide when his parents had enough and came to the mortal plane for the first time in decades. Chris, Wyatt and Lillian arrived before their beloved son and the Earth shook at the presence of the King and Queen of Heaven. As It was not meant to hold that much power, the Prince could barely be held let alone the King. Chris knew that it was dangerous but he didn't care as at that moment the only thing that mattered was his son.

The Charmed Ones had tried to install in their children the belief that the Innocence came first even before family, it worked mostly. But not on Chris and Wyatt as their devotion to each other was absolute, hence the fact they became lovers. Of course the Charmed Ones should have realized that Chris would never chose an innocent over Wyatt. After all, he had gone back in time to save his brother instead of simply killing him as the Resistance wished. Chris had broken every law magic had to do so and didn't regret it even when he died. So thinking he'd allowed anything to come between him and Wyatt was ridiculous. Wyatt felt the same.

The Brothers loved each other above all else and while they loved Lillian just as much, it was more a part of their love then a separate love just for her. While they loved Pagan just as much as they loved each other both as a part of them and in his own right. He was their son and nothing would ever be allowed to hurt him not even himself. So they descended to the mortal world to save him from himself and the memories destroying him. To Pagan it was one hell of a surprise to turn around and see his parents, it had been so long that he had seen them anywhere but in Heaven that it took his breath away.

" ..Papa." Pagan threw himself in Chris's arms and just began to sob, letting out all of the emotions that had begun to build in him. Everything that he had kept locked inside since he had been taken from his reality and woke up in the Lords. Since his love's face had hurt him so badly that it left him..empty. Since it had all began. He let it all out and just expressed himself for the first time in months. Chris held his son tightly as Wyatt and Lillian moved forward and wrapped themselves around the both of them so tightly that they looked like one body with lots of heads and limbs. They comforted him.

8. Starting to Heal?

Even though it made his very soul despair, Pagan knew that his parents would have to leave him and go back to Heaven where they now belong. They had been taken from him far to soon and now they would have to be taken again. Pagan was... better thanks to them, slightly healed from what had been done to him. Pagan was nowhere near healed completely but his parents had to go and despite how much it hurt, he was okay with that. They were needed by the universe, not just him. So with a half real smile, Pagan said goodbye and watched them go. They had stayed for three months and Pagan appreciated that.

Once they were gone, Pagan almost retreated into a cocoon again but Patience managed to stop him. As Lillian had warned her what might happen once they were gone and she was ready to help her father. He was all Patience and her siblings had after all and there was nothing she wouldn't do for him. So she forced him to take her to the Watch Tower, wanting to see it and wanting Pagan to see it again. To be reminded that Pagan was needed and that he did good, Patience might not know what had happened to her father but she knew it had been bad. As Pagan had cast the power blocking spell on himself that prevented any of their powers from working on him. Thus no telepathy, empathy or premonitions.

That made Patience see that it was something truly horrific and made her fear for her Dad but her Grams had asked her to be brave and so she would. Once in the Tower, Patience looked out the Observatory window. While she had seen the Earth from above thanks to a little spell her twin, Payton and her had come up with, it was still memorizing. To think of how all of the Earth was below them. Seven billion people and who knows how many animals. Pagan smiled at his daughter's wonderment,for a moment he let everything go and just hugged her and looked at the Earth he spent his life defending.

As the father and daughter gazed at the Earth, Diana watched them from the shadows and smiled. Her niece was healing Pagan when all else had failed. Even his parents had only helped to a certain degree. Yet she had gotten him to smile and to reach to touch someone first. It was a start at making Pagan forget what had been done to him by that...Godless beast of a Lord. Diana wished she had been the one to kill him instead of Bruce. Not that Pagan knew that or ever would know that as Clark,Bruce and her had discussed it after the deed and decided that Pagan just needed to know he was dead. Of suicide, not exactly a lie as Bruce was the one to kill him after all.

Of course unknown to all of them, Pagan suspected but the truth but simply could not deal with it so he willing buried the suspicions deep within himself to forget what they were all capable of when it came to him. It was simply easier that way and it preserved what was left of Pagan's sanity.

Patience turned to where she 'sensed' Aunt and of course found her there. So she reached out a hand toward Diana."Come over here with us,Auntie Di and watch the Earth with us. Who knows it could disappear if we don't watch it every single second." She grinned at that and Diana couldn't help but to grin back as it was contagious. Diana looked at Pagan for permission and who granted it reluctantly. He had known she was there, of course, but had wanted her to simply go away and had thus ignored her presence it what was essentially a private moment with his daughter but here they were. Still though, he would not make his child unhappy.

"Your welcome to join us, Diana. I don't think the Earth will disappear without us here...but why jinx it."Humor was a good way to leave a situation behind that made him uncomfortable, a fact that he had discovered after losing Richie. Humor made him and everyone else forget his troubles. This time though it failed utterly in both regards as all Diana did was smile sadly at him while he just sighed sadly. Diana moved to their side and Patience hugged her while Pagan held onto his daughter's hand. The three of them watched the stars together, holding onto each other.

After almost an hour, Diana touched Pagan lightly, causing him to look at her to see that Patience had fallen asleep while leaning against Diana. He smiled softly at her and moved to take her in his arms but Diana beat him to her and lifted her up gracefully. They put her on the coach in the rec room Pagan had to beg Bruce for. They watched her silently for a while before Diana grabbed Pagan's hand and pulled him away. Pagan reluctantly went with her as he knew that no matter what she wanted to speak of, it would not be fun and he wasn't sure he was ready for it. Nor did he want to hurt her though as despite everything he did love her.

Once they were far enough away as to not wake Patience, Diana stopped and turned to Pagan and took a breath before blurting out. "I know that after what happened to you, you wish to hide away from the world and not deal with it. Your parents help you do that but..you can' , you have people who are willing to help you...I am willing to help you..I just want to make you better and I know that it won't be easy but I am willing to try."Pagan looked at her and couldn't help but to smile softly at her, he wasn't ready to talk about it with her but he did appreciate what she was willing to do for him. So instead of refusing, Pagan looked at her and spoke.

"I'm not ready to speak of it but...Would you do me the honor of going with me to a movie?" Then he smiled as charmingly as he could manage. Diana laughed while she blushed becomingly.

"Yes. I would like that." Then they returned to Patience and Pagan orbed the three of them back to Earth, unaware that they had been watched by the security cameras.


End file.
